Appetite For Explosion
After not getting his way around town, Albert threatens to blow up the entire town. Episode Summary Albert is taking a walk through time, when all of a sudden, he gets hungry. He goes inside the convenient store and demands pizza. Carson apologizes to Albert and says that they don't serve evil villains. Albert thinks that rule is outrageous. Carson claims he didn't make up the rule. Albert tries elsewhere. He tries a restaurant nearby, but they instantly shut him out. Albert is furious. He then tries checking out a book at the library, getting his car fixed, and even just parking. He always gets shut out. Albert has had it with all the stupid rules around town. If he can't be a part of the town, nobody can. George isn't exactly sure he follows what he's saying. Albert presents to George the Fat Boy. With it, he will blow up the entire town. George isn't sure he likes this plan. Albert tells him he's going to like it whether he does or not, and then he orders George to fetch him a turkey sandwich. Albert then figures out where the best place to drop the Fat Boy is. Meanwhile, Kaitlin is just chilling at her house with Katie. All of a sudden, Kaitlin gets a text alert on her phone that a bomb is going to be dropped soon. Both girls begin to panic. Kaitlin knows it's time to act. She gets on her Super Kaitlin costume and takes off. She flies into town, where there is a crowd of panicked citizens. Albert is warning them all that if things don't start going his way, they can kiss their town goodbye. Steven begins to kiss the ground and say goodbye. Brandon is confused. Kaitlin tells Albert to back off of this town. Albert refuses and slowly begins dropping the bomb from his platform. Everybody begins to panic, but Kaitlin flies up to the bomb and prevents it from landing. Albert is frustrated and tries to get the bomb out of Kaitlin's clutches. Eventually, Kaitlin gains the strength to get rid of the bomb. She tosses it elsewhere. Albert is furious that his plan never worked. He wonders why his plans never work. Kaitlin says it's because she's always here to save the day. Everybody cheers. Albert is furious and claims he'll be back for Kaitlin another day. One of these days, he'll win. Kaitlin doubts it, but Steven says "bet." Shannon can't help but wonder where the bomb ended up going. Elsewhere, the Cat Clan has finally made a new camp after Kaitlin and her friends ran them off from their last one. All of a sudden, Caleb notices a bomb coming straight for their camp. Production Information * CGI is used on the bomb * For reasons, this episode never aired in Japan Trivia * The episode title is a nod to the Guns N' Roses album "Appetite For Destruction" * The bomb name "Fat Boy" is a reference to the bombs the US dropped on Hiroshima and Nagasaki, "Fat Man" and "Little Boy" * Albert's cravings for turkey sandwiches is shown again from "What Do You Get When You Cross A Graduate With a Sophomore?" * The time attack theme from ''Super Mario Galaxy 2 ''is heard when Albert begins threatening the citizens * The Cat Clan reminisces on the time they first encountered Kaitlin and friends from "A Different Type Of Culture" Category:The Phineasnferb Channel Category:The Kaitlin Chronicles